Here There be Demons
by Junepi
Summary: The gang goes to fight a demon in kagomes time and has some interesting times lots of Inukag some Mirsan -rating may change in later chapters
1. Prolouge

Here There be Demons  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the omnipotent, all powerful, goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I'm  
  
not worthy enough to lick the dirt off her shoes. I'm just borrowing the characters to abuse them.  
  
So don't sue, all you'll get is 13 cents and a garbage can.  
  
A/n: First fanfic - please be nice.  
  
"Damn that wench. Why won't she ever come back quickly."  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, she told us that she'd be there for a couple of days." Miroku said.  
  
"What she never told me that."  
  
"Of course she didn't. She know that knew you would react this way" Sango said as she came out  
  
of the depths of Kadees house with Shippo.   
  
" You know sometimes I wonder if your not jealous that she spends so much time 'out of your  
  
sight'."   
  
"Shut up Bozou. I just want to . . . finish collecting the shards."  
  
"Ya sure you do. Why don't you just tell her how you feel-."  
  
"What do you mean by that monk."   
  
"I'm only saying that maybe it would be prudent-."  
  
"Perhaps it would be prudent for you to keep out of my business"  
  
"I was only saying-."  
  
"Well then only listen to this. I'm going to get her back here today."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you, your just going to get 'sat' and she'll be angry." Sango warned.  
  
"Feh."  
  
As Inuyasha ran off to the well Miroku asked "shall we follow him?"  
  
"Of course. I can't wait to see him come back with his tail between his legs." Sango said as she  
  
smirked.  
  
"Well ladies first Sango" and as she walked by she felt the unmistakable presence of a hand  
  
grabbing her rear end.  
  
"HENTAI HOUSHI." Smack.  
  
"Ok then, I'll go first" Miroku said through a very puffed up lip. As they approached the well  
  
they saw a bunch of silvery hair disappearing down the well. If, as they settled down with there  
  
backs against the well, they had listened carefully they would have heard a his from the brush   
  
"Ssssoooooooooooon" said the voice coming from behind the red eyes. And just as quickly as it  
  
arrived it was gone and with it went the presence of death.  
  
A/n: Ok. As I said earlier this is my first fanfic so please be kind. Yes slow start I know. I just  
  
want to know if you like it and wether or not I should continue. So please let me know. Please no  
  
flames (only constructive criticism) flames will be used to burn kikyo in hell.   
  
So SHOULD I CONTINUE? 


	2. Mistakes and Back Again

Here There Be Demons: Ch.1 Mistakes and Back Again  
  
A fanfic By: Inusama  
  
A/n: Well thank you to all 0 of you who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to the one person who sent me an email. So to you here is chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the paper I use to write this story on how the hell could I own Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V As I jumped out of the well house I picked up Kagome's scent up in her room. I jumped up and was sitting outside her window and was just about to go in when he heard talking. She was talking on that device she called a phone. I listened carefully and heard her talking. "No, I'm not really going out with him. – It's not that I don't like him it's just that I don't think he really likes me. – I just don't know what to do. – Yeah talk to you later bye. 'Kagome likes someone, damn it, I wonder who the jackass is.' "Honestly Boyou sometimes I don't know what to do with Inuyasha, I wonder if I should sit him more often." And with that dreaded word she heard a crash and loud cussing coming from outside. She ran downstairs and out into the yard quickly to see what had happened. There on the ground in front of her lay Inuyasha face down in the concrete. "Damn it wenc-" "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I didn't relies you were there. How long were you there anyway" she asked in a slightly accusing voice. "I just got there." He said thinking remarkably quickly that it would probably be a good idea to not tell her that he had overheard her talking to her friend about her love life. "Let me help you get up and inside." "Damnit I'm fine, who invented this concrete shit anyway." Kagome just giggled as she helped him up and took him into the house. "Kagome, Ayame just called, she wanted me to tell you not to push yourself too much seeing as you were recovering from a bout of SARS and that you could take more time to get well because your test has been postponed. It's not for another two days. And remind me to really have a talk with your grandfather when he gets back." "Thanks Mom." "Kagome if your test has been pushed back that means you can come back for a day." "What's the point, we couldn't go anywhere." "You never know, besides I'm sure the others would love to see you and it would also get Shippo out of our hair for the day." "O.K. fine but ONE day only." "Fine lets just go."  
  
Inuyasha practically dragged Kagome back to the well and as he pulled her in they felt the familiar sensation of traveling through time back to the feudal (HeHe futile) era. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped up to the top of the well. Miroku and Sango were sitting with their backs to the well when Inuyasha landed in front of them with Kagome in his arms. They both looked very surprised to see that Inuyasha had actually managed to get Kagome back again. Finally Sango broke the silence. "Kagome I thought you had a test today?" "I did but then it got postponed for two days, so I'm back today but I'll be leaving tomorrow." "O.K. then, I say for now we go back to the village, especially seeing as we left Shippo there." Miroku said. "Good Idea to get back there before that brat gets up to anything." "Inuyasha be nice, Shippo hasn't done anything to you." "Feh."  
  
******  
  
"So you say he jumped into this well. We'll have to look into this. Lets go."  
  
******  
  
". . . Into the well, what could he have been doing there? Come Jaken, Rin we're going."  
  
To Be Continued (if you want)  
  
A/n: OK. . . ya I know it's taking a while to get going. It will. I promise. One person emailed me asking for me to keep this story going. Thank you. To everyone look at that really friendly button right below this. . . ok now try clicking it. 


End file.
